1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power rocking chair, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a device that automatically rocks a rocking chair and similar articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for rocking chairs have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 1,241,171, Issued on Sep. 25, 1917, to Vitullo teaches a rocking chair comprising an elongated box like structure, a seat rockingly mounted on the rear portion of the structure, a leg rest extension having a hinge connection at its rear end with the seat and its front end free to move up and down, a supporting link pivotally secured to each side of the structure at its lower end approximately midway between the seat and the front end of the structure and pivotally secured at its upper end to the extension beyond the vertical plane of its connection to the structure and in a vertical plane nearer the front end of the structure, Bo that the links are inclined toward the front end of the structure when the seat is in normal position, whereby when the seat is rocked the supporting links swing upward and rearward.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 1,985,131, Issued on Dec. 18, 1934, to Wilke teaches a rocking chair, comprising a base member, a chair member mounted to rock on the base member, a motor mounted on one of the members, a crank arm carried by the motor, a lever pivoted on the member adjacent to the motor and having one end connected to the crank arm, and a spring connected to the other member and to the crank arm end of the lever, whereby when the motor is actuated the spring imparts a rocking motion to the chair.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,019,052, Issued on Jan. 30, 1962, to Zawadski teaches in a rocking chair assembly of the type comprising an arcuate base and a rocking chair member movably mounted thereon and provided with a vertical rotary driving member rotating in a vertical plane substantially transverse to the base, a mechanism defining a driving connection between an exposed portion of the rocking chair member and the vertical rotary driving member, comprising a crank arm pivoted to and extending upwardly from the rotary driving member, the crank arm being formed at its top end with a notch defining a pair of spaced upwardly extending parallel arms, a block member disposed between the arms with the major portion thereof housed in the notch, a transverse pin extending through the upper portion of the block member and the upper portions of the arms, pivotally connecting the upper portion of the block member to the arms so that the block member is swingable in the notch around a transverse horizontal axis, a post member rotatably connected to the block member at a point spaced below the last-named transverse horizontal axis and being Journaled to the block member on a axis contained in a vertical plane extending perpendicular to the plane of the block member, and a mechanism connecting the post member to the exposed portion of the rocking chair member.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,548,810, Issued on Dec. 22, 1970, to Hoyer teaches a therapeutic chair contoured to support a patient in a reclining position and tiltable forwardly and rearwardly about a first horizontal axis on a spring base, the chair being comprised of a torso-supporting segment and a leg-supporting segment pivotally connected together at a second horizontal axis located between the patient's knee and hip Joints. A motor driven actuating mechanism serves to pivot the aforesaid leg-supporting segment upwardly and downwardly about the second horizontal axis to thereby alternately shift the patient's weight rearwardly and forwardly with the result that the chair rocks back and forth on the first horizontal axis. The patient's blood circulation is stimulated by the rocking movement of the chair and the raising and lowering of his legs by the pivotal movement of the leg-supporting segment with respect to the torso-supporting segment.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,758,156, Issued on Sep. 11, 1973, to Zawadski teaches a rocking chair assembly including a flexible line connected at one end to a drive unit on the chair base and movably connected at the other end in a housing mounted on the movable rocking chair member. A manually operated control mechanism has a first position tightening the line thereby providing a driving connection between the drive units and the rocking chair member. The mechanism has a second position loosening the line thereby permitting free movement of the rocking chair member. The chair assembly can include a manually operated tension adjusting mechanism operatively connected to the line to compensate for the different weights and sizes of persons using the chair.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 3,886,608, Issued on Jun. 3, 1975, to Casella teaches a rocker that includes rocker bars which are operatively connected to a base to permit controlled rocking movement of the rocker on the base, and an automatic rocking mechanism is operatively associated with at least one of the rocker bars for rocking the same. The automatic rocking mechanism comprises an electric motor and a crank rotatably driven by the motor, such crank being engageable with the adjacently disposed rocker bar for lifting the same for a relatively limited period in the rotational cycle of the crank, and the rocker bar being free to rock by itself when out of contact with the crank.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 4,775,184, Issued on Oct. 4, 1988, to Larkin teaches a rocking chair having a seat and a base member, the seat including a seat member for directly supporting a person a frame having first and second frame members, each of which frame members have a rocker portion disposed beneath the seat member and a vertical portion interconnecting the rocker portion and the seat member, the rocker portion of each frame member being curved for a substantial portion of its length and supported for rocking movement within the base member, a rear most portion of each rocker portion being angled upwardly, the frame members being constructed of a resilient material so that rocking motion of the seat causes a dampened spring motion of the seat during rocking of the chair. The chair further includes a motor to propel the chair in a rocking motion, the motor being attached to the base member so that the motor remains in a stationary position when the seat is in a rocking motion, and a mechanism connected to the motor for engaging the seat during at least a portion of its rocking motion so as to permit the seat to float free during a portion of its rocking motion.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 6,152,529, Issued on Nov. 28, 2000, to Beason teaches a motor driven rocking chair that includes a seat assembly, a base assembly and a drive assembly. The seat assembly is rockably mounted onto the base assembly. The drive assembly is connected between the seat assembly and the base assembly and provides a rocking force to rock the seat assembly forward and rearward with respect to the base assembly.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for rocking chairs have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.